Following Orders
by evildevilgirl02
Summary: Someone requested Willow/Joyce NC-17 ficlet. This fic contains elements of BDSM.


"Kneel, bitch," Joyce spat viciously.

Willow obediently got down on her knees. This was the only time she didn't have to be in control, the only time she wasn't worried about anything. Her only concern was to please her mistress. She kept her eyes forward and tried not to think about how much the dirty talk was turning her on.

"You hungry, slut?"

"Yes, mistress."

That got Willow a slap in the face. Long nails scratched her cheek painfully. "No talking." Joyce grabbed Willow's head with both hands and shoved Willow's face into her cunt, "Eat."

She remembered not to struggle against the cuffs this time. As time went on, she'd gotten better at pleasing her mistress with just her mouth. Willow could tell when Joyce was getting close by how her nails tightened their grip on Willow's hair. She continued to work her mistress through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Then those hands pulled her away from her mistress's cunt and towards her face. "What do we say?"

Willow bowed her head, which was her wordless way of saying thank you.

"That's right. Now." Joyce pulled Willow up and shoved her onto the bed. She continued to speak as she reattached Willow's handcuffs to the edge of the bed. "It's time to reward the good little whore. However, there will be a small punishment for the earlier indiscretion. One orgasm denial. Any further talking will mean more punishment."

Willow wordlessly watched Joyce put on a harness and a strap-on. "Talking, in this case, included moans but not sighs. Attempting to speed up the process will lead to more punishment."

Willow mentally went over the rules as Joyce climbed onto the bed. _No talking. No moans. No hip thrusts. No talk- fuck!_

Joyce did not waste time, and while that was usually a very admirable trait, it was currently making _not_-orgasming very difficult for Willow. Joyce was rough, pumping in and out, her cock brushing against Willow's g-spot again and again.

A sheen of sweat covered Willow's brow. She breathed unsteadily and clutched the chains as tight as she could as heat coiled in her belly.

"Are you close?" Joyce asked.

Willow had barely managed a nod when felt Joyce pull away from her and clamber off the bed. Willow gasped heavily and bit her tongue before she could make the mistake of speaking. Her hands loosened their holds on the chains that connected her wrists to the headboard.

Joyce brought a glass of water to Willow's lips. "Drink."

Joyce didn't ask if Willow felt comfortable. They both knew the safeword, and they both knew that Willow would knock on the headboard if she couldn't talk and wanted to stop. Joyce removed the glass and put it on the bedside table. "Now it's time for your _actual_ reward."

In mere moments, Joyce was inside Willow again, hitting her over and over. Willow groaned and clutched the chains. The wave inside her belly built up faster this time. She gasped loudly as she saw stars. When she came off her high, she noticed that Joyce was still inside her, but she'd stopped. Willow cocked her head questioningly.

"You groaned, whore. You know what happens to naughty sluts that break the rules."

Willow gulped and nodded.

"They get punished. So I was thinking, since you like taking cock so much, I ought to keep giving it to you."

Willow's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right, bitch. I'm not done yet." And with that, Joyce was back at it, pushing in and out of Willow's cunt at a painfully quick pace. She leaned forward a little. "Tell me how long your refractory period is again? You can talk."

"Fifteen seconds, mistress," Willow gasped out.

"Well, I can go a lot longer than fifteen seconds." Joyce's tone grew predatory. "Let's see how many orgasms it takes to break you."

Willow lost count of how many times she climaxed. She was only aware of how raw she felt at the end, when Joyce finally stopped.

"Did you enjoy that, you little slut? Speak."

"Y-yes, mistress, th-thank you."

"You owe me five orgasms. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Joyce dressed and left. It was always like that, part of their arrangement. Willow closed her eyes for a moment as she contemplated what the next day would bring.


End file.
